iSam and Freddie
by Dancing around all alone
Summary: Freddie tells a story for each year he's known Sam. From Kindergarten, through to college. Multi-chapter. Fluffy, seddie-ness.
1. Chapter 1

**iSam and Freddie.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Okay, so I know I'm in the middle of two other seddie stories… But I just got to do this one… The whole thing will probably be in Freddie's point of view. :)**

**Kindergarten.**

My mommy held my hand as she walked me to the gray stone building. I was almost six years old, and was about to start kindergarten. Once my mommy had talked to my teacher, explaining to her who I was, and asking her several questions, she kissed me good-bye, and walked off tearfully while muttering about how I had grown up too fast. I felt my hands shaking, I couldn't be scared, I was a big boy now! I had to be brave; daddy said I would love school!

After everyone had arrived our teacher made us sit around on the floor in a circle, I sat down timidly next to a girl with crazy blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing slightly over-sized denim dungarees with a red t-shirt underneath. Her matching red converse were dirty and scuffed. She looked bored, picking at her fingernails. The teacher made us stand up one by one, we had to introduce ourselves by telling our name, birthday, our favorite color, our hobbies, and about our family. She went around the room until she reached the girl next to me. She stood up, when she opened her mouth to speak, I noticed she was missing one of her front teeth, along with a pre-molar.

"Hi, uh, my name's Samantha, but don't call me that because I will kill you if you do. Call me Sam. My birthday is the 17th of April, my favorite color is brown, because or meatballs and gravy, I like riding my bike, playing in the dirt, coloring and watching TV, I like 'blues clues,' it my favorite," She grinned. "My family is my mom, and my...You know what, it just my mom and my dad and me...I don't have any sisters at a private school, especially not a twin... My daddy is awesome though.." she said happily. "Thank you Sam." The teacher said. I stood up shakily. "Eh... My name is Fredward Benson, but you can call me Freddie. My birthday is February 4th, my favorite color is blue, I like to read and color, but mostly I like my computer, I like playing games, on it." I smiled. "And my family is my mommy, my daddy and me!" I sat down and the teacher continued on with the rest of the class.

At recess, I was sitting on my own, when the girl who sat next to me, Sam, walked up.

"Hi!" She grinned.

"Hello..." I said timidly. She sat down next to me. "Do you have any candy?" She asked.

"No, sorry." I said. My mommy didn't allow me candy very often. She frowned, and said nothing, but she sat next to me, in silence, for the rest of recess.

As the day went on, Sam and I sat next to each other, I think I made a friend.

"Hey, Freddie?" She asked. "If you let me use your crayons, I swear I will be your best friend forever and ever." She grinned sincerely.

"Okay," I beamed. "But you've got to pinkie swear!" I told her. We wrapped our pinkies around each other and swore to never break friends. Then, I handed her over my crayons.


	2. Chapter 2

**iSam and Freddie**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I know it's short… Sorry:/ **

**First Grade.**

Sam was sitting on her battered tree swing in her back yard when I came to her house, I came to her house every day, I didn't think this would be different. When I got closer, I noticed Sam had tears on her red, puffy cheeks, and she was sobbing. "Sam?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"My... My daddy's g-gone!" She said, new tears falling. "He told me and mommy, he was coming back, but then he called mommy, and told her he had a new girlfriend!" She broke in to a fit of sobs.

"Sam, it's okay!" I reassured her. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her in to a hug. "Ssh, Sam it's okay, it's okay." I soothed her.

We sat like that for a while, two six year olds, in a hug, one with swollen eyes and tears stained on her cheeks, and the other trying to calm her, not showing how much it worried him to see his friend so upset.

"Where's your mommy, Sam?" I asked.

"Trying to find daddy." She said.

"Your all alone here?" I asked.

"Yeah..." She said.

"You gotta come back to my house, my mommy will know what to do!" I said, pulling her up.

"Okay..." She smiled weakly. I laced my fingers through hers and we walked hand-in-hand to my apartment. When we got in, I called for mommy.

"Yes, Freddie?" She asked, coming out of the kitchen. "Sam, uh, Sam's daddy, got a new girlfriend and left, and Sam's mommy went to find him, so can Sam stay here for a while?" I asked. My mommy had a shocked expression on her face. She nodded yes and I led Sam in to my room. I hadn't heard Sam talk so little in my life... We sat on the bed and my fingers were still intertwined with hers. "Sammy," I said sympathetically. "It'll be okay." She gave me a weak smile and put her head on my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**iSam and Freddie**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**The more reviews, the faster the update.**

**Second Grade.**

Sam came to my house a lot, but she had never slept over before. That's right, I, Freddie Benson, am about to have a sleepover! I feel so grown up. All the guys in my class say girls have cooties, but I don't think Sam does. I think I'm in love with Sam, I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight.

Sam's mommy brought her over to my apartment, the actual reason she's sleeping over is because her mommy is going out of town with her friends for the weekend, so my mommy said she could stay here. I'm excited.

Sam came in to my house, and we played with our Tamagotchi's for a while, then we ate dinner, and watched Nick Jr. I still hadn't asked Sam to marry me yet, and I was getting nervous.

"Freddie, Sam!" My mommy called.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Bathroom." She answered, and me and Sam walked in to the main bathroom, to see her pouring bubbles in to the bath water. "Bath time." She smiled.

"Who's going first?" I asked.

"You can get in together!" My mommy said as if it was obvious. I gasped. "But Sam's a girl!" I objected. My mommy just laughed. "You're seven!" She laughed. "You're just little kids!" I blushed as she pulled off my shirt. I stood there, frozen. Sam was going to see me without clothes on! My mom pulled my galaxy wars underwear off and I blushed from my neck to my hairline. She lifted me in to the bathtub which, I was grateful for. She then pulled Sam's clothes off, I looked away, a fresh blush creeping on to my cheeks. She lifted her in too and then left, instructing us to call for her when we were ready to get out.

"So, you got any toys?" Sam asked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You know, bath toys?" She answered.

"No." I said. She groaned.

"Okay, what do you do, silently wash yourself?"

"Uh, Yes?" I answered. She groaned again, and splashed me, so I splashed her back, and soon, we were in a full war. I stopped, my hair dripping, the gel had washed away leaving my bangs to hang around my forehead. Her hair was also soaked, it clung to her wet face, she was grinning.

My mommy came in with a camera and took a picture of us in the bath together. "Mommy!" I complained. "I can't wait to show you guys this when you're teenagers." She laughed. After she had us washed and dried and in to our pajama's, she tucked us both in to my bed, my bed's a size of a queen so she figured we could both sleep in there. But as soon as she left I got up and grabbed the ring in my hand and climbed back in to bed with Sam. "Sam?" I asked. "Will you marry me?" My heart was beating a hundred miles an hour I was so nervous! She giggled. "Of course Freddie!" She said. And I slid the plastic fifty-nine cents purple ring on her finger, and lay down with her, she jumped up suddenly and kissed my cheek and I blushed. I'm marrying Sam Puckett.


	4. Chapter 4

**iSam and Freddie.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Okay, so this will be the last chapter for a while, because I'm going on vacation tonight, and won't be able to update. I'll update as soon as I can though! So please review!**

**Third Grade.**

The tears fell down my face. My chest hurt so bad, now I know what having a broken heart feels like. My daddy died. We went to his funeral yesterday, I cried for two hours after it was over. I think my mommy's gone crazy! She gave me a tick bath this morning, and she's started acting super protective over me! Sam's coming over, I don't want her to see me cry, but the tears just won't stop.

"Freddie!" Sam said, running up to me. "I'm so sorry, it'll be okay!" She soothed, pulling me in to a hug and I cried in to her shoulder. "Ssh." She hushed me. I held her tight, I loved Sam so much. Moat people in my class think Sam's a bully and she's scary, but I know she's not, most of the time she fights, it's because she's defending me from the big boys who try to bully me. Sam pulled back from the hug and looked at me. "I promise it'll be okay Freddie, my daddy left too! It get's easier, I promise!" I gave her a wear smile, and she put her tiny lips on my cheeks, kissing my tears away.

I'm glad I asked Sam to marry me, it's been a year, but we haven't actually gotten married yet, my mommy said we have to wait until we're older, I don't mind, I know I'll never stop loving Sam. She still wears her purple ring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Fourth grade.**

**I is back from vacation:( Sorry for the wait on this;) **

Today, at school, there was a new girl. Her name is Carly. She moved in across the hall too. Sam made friends with her, I think I might ask if I can be Carly's friend too. She seems nice. She's pretty, nothing compared to Sam, but still. She lives across the hall from me, so maybe we can all play together some time!

I dialed Sam's house number in to my kitchen phone.

"Hello?" Sam's mom said.

"Is Sam there?" I asked.

"Eh, no. She's out with friend." She told me. A friend? But Sam and me are best friends! She's never plays with anyone after school but me! I sat in my room for a while, miserable that Sammy had found a new friend. I walked out to the hallway, and knocked on Carly's door, and to my surprise Sam answered. "Oh, hey Freddie!" She grinned. I couldn't believe she ditched me for Carly! "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm your best friend! Not Carly!" I said. She looked angry.

"Just because we're best friends doesn't mean we can't be friends with Carly!" she said.

"Well.." I tried to think of something mean. "Carly's prettier than you anyway! So maybe I'll make her my best friend instead!" I lied. Her lip quivered like she was going to cry. "I hate you Freddie Benson!" She yelled. "Carly's my new best friend! And here," She paused pulling the ring off and throwing it at me. "I am NOT marrying you!" her eyes filled with tears and she slammed Carly's door. I felt a tear on my cheek. What. Have. I. Done? I picked the ring up off the floor and shoved it in my pocket. I lied. Carly is pretty, but Sam is beautiful, no one can compare to Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait:/ I wrote up replies to every person who has reviewed. [Hopefully I got them all:/ Sorry if I missed anyone, PM if I did!] Thanks for the reviews! R&R:]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Fifth grade.**

It's been a year. Carly and Sam are claiming they are best friends now. I miss Sam. We fight, a lot. My mom has gotten even crazier, I think she's missing my dad. So, best friend-less, pretending to be in love with Carly, pretending to hate Sam because she now hates me, insane mom, in love with someone who now hates me, someone who was going to marry me... Yeah, my life sucks. I still have Sam's plastic purple ring. It's in my, 'jewelry box,' my mom wanted a girl, another reason to hate my life.

I stared over at Sam. She was sitting on my couch in a huffy mood because her mom is out of town, visiting family, and Carly is with Spencer, at her grandpa's in Yakima, so her mom asked my mom if she could stay here. My mom being friends with Sam's mom ignored my plea's, I knew it would be awkward, and said yes.

"What are you staring at dip-thong?" Sam asked breaking my train of thought.

"N-nothing!" I stuttered.

"So what do you wanna do? You're mom isn't going to put us in the bath together is she?" Sam smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Sam, we're in the fifth grade now, that'd be ridiculous. Besides, I think my mom belongs in the wacky shack now, after my dad..." My voice broke as I stuttered out the word, "...Died, She hasn't been herself." I told her, my eyes filled with tears at remembrance of my dad's death. Sam's expression softened, "Aw, Freddie I'm sorry, just...just let's not think about it 'Kay? Let's watch Tv!" I laughed at her attempt at consoling me, but my heart cracked, I love her so much.

"Sam, Freddie; dinner!" My mom called, we got up walked to the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar. My mom laid plates of spaghetti down for both of us and herself and we all began eating.

"I'm working a double shift tonight," My mom suddenly declared. "So, you'll be staying here on your own like grown ups for a while, but later tonight, around ten grandma will be here to stay with you. So, no funny business, especially for those two hours you'll be alone." She warned.

"Okay mom." I agreed.

Once my mom had left, it was awkward for a few minutes, but then we went and put on a movie. We were half-way through when I asked. "S-Sam?"

"What Frednub?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

"I said Carly was prettier than you last year."

"Well you obviously meant it," She said. "I'm not forgiving you... It hurt, a lot. And you're in love with Carly anyway." We didn't talk again. But by the end of the movie she was asleep on my shoulder, and at that point, I couldn't hold back my tears, I missed her so much.

**vyctoria: Thank Youuu! **

**itsmonicarose: Thanks for reviewing! :) **

**Seddieshipper239: Thank Youuu! ;D**

**Geekquality: Thanks so much for reviewing! You reviewed a bunch of times. :) And no, haha;) Mrs. Benson will show them it later in the story, so lots of awkward Seddie-ness! :D**

**jessicalove24: Thank Youuuu!**

**Bartsim89: Thank Youuuuu!**

**Charlie likes your story: Thank Youuuu!**

**Hawkpath of riverclan: Thanks for reviewing! **

**Seddie luv: Thanks!**

**QueenV101: Thank Youuu!**

**SeddieSUPERFAN101: Thank Youuu!**

**vickthevillan: Thank you so much! And yes, this will be a long story. :)**

**CraziChi123: Thank Youuu!**

**Blah: Thank You! :)**

**DeeJelly: Thank Youuu! Yeah; They're young so a little OOC:) Yes, Carly will be there, not as much as Sam and Freddie though. :)**

**CeliseShipper: Thank Youuu! Haha:)**

**23NessaLikeABoss: Thank Youuu!**

**Clamanter: Thank Youuu!**

**alex02: Thanks! :)**

**Aguagoddess: Thank You so much! That was so sweet. :)**

**Baloonkiller: Thank You!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm aware of how long this took, but I actually have a legit excuse, my computer was totally broken like, did-not-turn on broken. And I had a GCSE exam, so no fanfiction for me. BUT IT'S SUMMER! The only way I could get on fanfiction/the computer at all would be on my phone or iPod, which I could not upload through. So, sorry. :/ BUT I'll try to upload more often now. I've already gotten three more chapters written on my iPod notes so yay. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Sixth Grade.**_

I was in the sixth grade! Officially a big kid! Well... Technically you could argue that I was still fifth grade, considering it was July and we hadn't started school yet... Carly thinks we're still in fifth grade. I guess we're kind of in limbo between grades.

I walked over to Carly's house, I had kind of developed a crush on her, I was amping it up in an attempt to make Sam jealous... It wasn't working out so far.

"Hey Carly!" I smiled. "Is Sam here?"

"Yeah, she's still here." She answered. "But she'll be leaving soon, she's upstairs finishing getting ready."

"Why?" I asked. "Where's she going?"

"You don't know?" She squeaked.

"No, why?" I asked, confused.

"Sam, is finally going on her first date!" My stomach swirled, my insides tied in knots. What did she mean 'finally' anyway? I hadn't had my first date! Sure, most people had, had 'boyfriends' since they were seven, and Carly, the ever hopeless romantic had even got 'married' in kindergarten, but I was kind of hoping that Sam and I would have our first dates together... I gritted my teeth and spoke, trying not to scream and cry and throw a tantrum or something like a baby.

"Who with?" I asked.

"Frankie!" She gushed, clueless of my bad mood.

Sam bounded down the stairs, hair straightened, Carly's glitter gloss cherry lipgloss smoothed on her lips and a dress! Sam Puckett was wearing and actual DRESS! "Carly!" She complained. "I look like a daffodil!"

"No you don't!" Carly protested. "You look great and…" She was cut off by the door knocking. "He's here!" Carly squealed. Sam stared at the floor, picking at her nails. "Nervous?" I asked with a half smile.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...yeah." She replied sheepishly.

"Don't worry you'll do fine." I said hugging her.

"Thanks Freddie." She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**I thought you guys kind of deserved another chapter after the long wait. :) But I didn't get many reviews last time so you guys gotta review this time! Okay?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Seventh grade.**_

A lot had happened this year. We had started a web show, to start with. My crush on Carly has become somewhat an obsession. I can't help but obsess over her, I have a crush on her, and the more I think about her, the less I think about Sam. So, that requires looking out my peep hole, and waiting for her to come home and doing whatever she asks. Anything, to take my mind off Sam.

She put her head on my shoulder.

Her head was on my shoulder, my heart stopped. We had been watching these dance videos for hours, was she too tired to care?

I shook her off.

Why? Why, would I do that? I panicked. She couldn't know I've had a crush on her since kindergarten. She couldn't.

Her face. The look on her face.

Had I hurt her feelings? Was she disgusted she had put her head on my shoulder. Had it been an accident?

I like her.

I like her.

...I LOVE her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**I'm so sorry for the wait! :/**

**And someone mentioned in the reviews that they started iCarly in the 8th not 7th grade, and I know! Thank you for reminding me! I forgot to mention, that I will be going against canon slightly at times, as I have a plan for each chapter and to fit them all in, some events may be out of order... :)**

Eighth grade.

The door was knocking. Someone was at the door. My mom is gone. My mom is gone to an aggressive parenting conference and she's left me, home alone, over night for the first time ever and the door was knocking. I grabbed my baseball bat and headed to the door. My heart was threatening to explode, my palms were sweaty and my knees weak and shaky. I wrenched the door open, breath caught in my throat, ready to pummel the person on the other side. Now, I think about it, why would my attacker be knocking the door, was the murderer polite and respected my privacy? But my thoughts didn't matter, as it was no murderer at the door, it was someone MUCH scarier... Sam.

"Sam?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, now aware how tired I actually was, I hadn't slept yet. I was kind of scared being home alone at night. (Give me a break! I'd never slept home alone before!)

"F-Freddie." The sound of Sam crying made my eyes shoot open.

"Sam?" I asked in alarm, for the first time becoming aware that she was crying. "What's wrong?"

"I.. Pete...he cheated on me!" A fresh flood of tears overtook her and she sobbed in to her hands.

"Sam come in, my mom's not home." I said, even I could hear the worry in my voice.

We walked over to the couch and sat down, I was going to put my arm around her, but I thought better of it, this girl hates me, and she could put me in a full body cast if she wants to, and let's just say, she was not in the best of moods.

"What happened Sam?" My voice was close to a whisper.

"I was on splashface," she started, wiping her tears with her sleeve. "And I saw some girl had written stuff on his wall, so I called him, and..." Her voice broke and she wiped away more tears. "He denied it, but then I... I..." She stopped for a second hiccuping and wiping her tears away. "I was hungry, so I went to that twenty four hour inside out burger and he was there! He was there with that freaking girl and they were at a table and she was feeding him fries! I almost barfed all over them, and then she leant over, and..." She wiped away more tears. "They started kissing, so I grabbed the stupid soda they were sharing and emptied it over him." I smiled slightly at this. "...then," she continued. "I ran here to see Carls but I was so mad I wasn't thinking, and I forgot she's in Yakima with Spencer, and and I didn't want to go home to be in an empty house, so I ended up here. Why does this always happen Freddie? What is wrong with me that I get all these sucky guys?"

"Sam," I said. "Nothing is wrong with you, okay?" She rolled her eyes at me. "Sam, I'm serious! You are pretty and funny and you can be really cool, he's not worth your tears Sam, he's a jerk." Sam smiled slightly and wiped her tears away. "thanks Freddie." she whispered and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. My eyes flew wide and it was over so quickly I couldn't help wonder if I'd imagined it.


End file.
